


Bad timing

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Other, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver and Sara pick a bad time to break some news to Felicity, William, Quentin and Laurel.





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> I remembered this scene from Grey's Anatomy and I thought "What if..."
> 
> Sometimes I think it's stupid that even if they time travel, the Legends visit their families and friends, only when they see it fit, so let's just say that in this they had already beaten Mallus and Sara went back after Season 5, except nothing in Season 6 except for William staying with Oliver and Felicity and Quentin taking Laurel in happened.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Look, Ollie, I… I just need some sense of normalcy again. It's been crazy couple of years. First Roy, then the League, then Thea… and besides… I think I owe it to you all to be with you again." Sara said. "I mean, the Legion is gone, anachronisms are fixed and nothing…"

"Sure." Oliver said.

* * *

Thea, Laurel, Felicity, William and Quentin were in Oliver's and Felicity's apartment, preparing dinner as Felicity was slicing the vegetable with a kitchen knife before Oliver and Sara entered.

"Hey." William said.

"Hi." Laurel and Quentin greeted.

"You're on time, we're having dinner." Thea said.

"So… there's something I wanted to say. Now that it seems like my business with the Legends is finished, I was thinking…" Sara trailed off.

"…that Sara should move in with us. If you don't mind, Felicity." Oliver finished.

Felicity whipped her head and as she tensed and paled while she stopped cutting the vegetable. "Oh, my God…"

Oliver nodded. "I know this is kind of a shocker but I hope you're OK with…"

"No. Not that." Felicity said before she looked down at the tray on which she was cutting vegetable to notice that in shock, she cut off her pinkie finger as they saw the blood. "Aaah! Oh, my God!" She screamed and panicked.

"Yikes!"

"Oh, my God!"

Thea and William quickly covered Felicity's bloodied finger.

"Ouch." Quentin winced.

"I guess this wasn't a good time to drop the bombshell." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
